Welcome to Hogwarts
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: The adventures of all your favorite characters from Durarara as they live through the magical world of Harry Potter. Goes through all seven years. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go again, jumping on the bandwagon... I just love Harry Potter cross-overs. They're just so much fun and it's amazing what can be done combining two great series. Like my Hetalia/Harry Potter cross-over, this will probably end up turning into a full-fledged story rather than a collection of one-shots. I hope everyone enjoys what I have so far. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Welcome to Hogwarts

A Durarara/Harry Potter cross-over

1

First Year: Sorting

Mikado Ryuugamine looked up at the Hogwarts castle, feeling very intimidated by the giant stone-work sitting in front of him. After all, he was only a first-year in the wizarding school so he had plenty of reasons to be nervous.

"Why the long face?" a blond from next to him asked.

Mikado looked at the blond, shaking slightly because he wasn't used to being approached in such a way. The blond gave him a confused look with his hazel eyes and then tossed his arm around the other's shoulder.

"Aw, don't be so skittish, man," the blond said casually as he shook the other boy around. "It's not that bad being a first year. I mean, the worst the upper-classmen can do to you is stick your head in a toilet or make you grow a squirrel's tail."

Mikado shivered at thought of suddenly growing a tail due to a hex.

"The name's Masaomi Kida," the blond smiled as the boats drew closer to shore. "What's yours?"

"Mikado Ryuugamine…" Mikado said slowly, still nervous around his new acquaintance.

"Interesting name…" Masaomi mused but shrugged it off. "Well, nice to meet ya, Mikado! I have the feeling that we're going to be the best of friends."

Mikado smiled and inside, he was hoping for the same thing.

Soon enough, the first years were herded into the Great Hall and the sorting began. Mikado's knees began knocking together when Masaomi left his side to be sorted; he didn't want to be alone, he really didn't want to be alone. Once the hat was perched atop Masaomi's head, the talking hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" and the blond was on his way to the house's table. After that, all that was left was the agonizing wait until his name was called…

"Ryuugamine, Mikado!"

And once his name was called, he almost had a heart attack. The small boy slowly made his way up to the front, embarrassed as he took a seat. Where was he going to be placed? Was it going to be a good place with nice people? He hoped he would be in the same house as Masaomi…

He froze once he felt the hat being lowered onto his head. He began praying, hoping, that he would be placed in a house with nice people… like Masaomi. Mikado squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable…

"Gryffindor!"

Eh?

He slowly opened his eyes. That was it?

In moments, the hat was off his head and Mikado started to walk over to the Gryffindor table, relieved at how fast it was.

"Dude!" Masaomi suddenly embraced him, grinning from ear to ear. "We're in the same house! This year is going to be so awesome!"

"I-I hope so…" Mikado smiled meekly and deep down, he knew that this year would definitely be something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back again! I am so glad that this chapter is longer... Otherwise, it probably would have turned out really lame... It helped to get inspiration from watching the Deathly Hallows Part 2 which was AWESOME. If you haven't seen it and want to, see it now! It's just great. =) Also, I'm drawing a lot of my informantion on the Harry Potter universe from the Harry Potter Leixcon, which is a great source for info. Hope you all like this chapter!**

2

New Acquaintances

Shizuo Heiwajima was never really one for patience. That was more of his little brother's, Kasuka, forte. When he got tired of things not working out or people whining too much, he tended to explode and, well, throw things. Now when I say he threw things, I don't mean how five-year-olds do when they have temper tantrums. He would throw the biggest, heaviest objects he could find at the object of his annoyance in a fit of anger, his body seemingly acting on its own. His short fuse and surprising strength made him the number one person to avoid.

However, this didn't stop his only friend Shinra Kishitani from talking his ears off.

"Shizuo, can you believe this place?" the Ravenclaw blabbered as his Gryffindor friend tried to eat breakfast. "Moving pictures, moving staircases, ghosts, false ceilings! I imagined that Hogwarts would be fancy but I never thought it would be like this!"

"Shinra, aren't you part of a wizard family?" Shizuo asked tiredly.

"Yes but regardless! This is amazing!" Shinra gushed. "I've never seen anything like this in my entire life!"

"Joy…" Shizuo grumbled and turned his attention back to his breakfast. "Hey, shouldn't you be at your own table…?"

"Technically, yes…" Shinra answered with a shrug. "But I see no reason not to be here. Besides, your house is the luckiest ever!"

"Why's that?"

For once, Shinra was at a loss for words. "Really? You really don't know?" Shizuo blinked at him. "Harry Potter is in your house!"

"…Who?"

"The Boy Who Lived!" the Ravenclaw hissed. "You're in a wizard family; I'm surprised you don't know!"

"Half and half," Shizuo corrected. "My dad's a muggle, remember?"

"But still!" Shinra huffed. "You should at least know about the only person who survived You-Know-Who!" At this, Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. "Well, at least you know who You-Know-Who is…"

"I don't pay attention much…" the Gryffindor mumbled into his morning cup of milk. "I'm sure I heard about it somewhere…"

"_Ohayo, _Shinra-san!" a voice suddenly called out.

Shizuo turned to see a young Slytherin walking over to their table. He was rather short and had jet-black hair, matching his dark robes rather well. He was rather pale and had blood-red eyes that stood out amongst all other features. His expression, however, was the most chilling thing about him. Instead of a friendly grin, a mischievous smirk was stretched across his lips and his eyes held an "I-know-everything-and-I'm-better-than-you" kind of look.

"Oh, hello!" Shinra smiled at the Slytherin boy. "Shizuo, this is Izaya Orihara. I met him in Charms class yesterday."

Contrary to what Shinra believed, Shizuo already knew who Izaya was. He had not met him prior to Shinra introducing them but he had seen the boy a couple days before when the sorting had happened. It was after he and Shinra had gotten sorted into their respective houses that Izaya Orihara was called up to the stand. Unlike all the others before him, he wasn't shy and sat down on the stool with a large grin. When Professor McGonagall went to place the sorting hat on top of Izaya's head, the hat didn't even touch a hair on the boy's skull when it called out, "Slytherin!" In fact, it seemed like the hat was trying to squirm away from being anywhere near Izaya's head, much less his mind. As Izaya pranced over to the Slytherin table, Shizuo had known right then and there that the boy could not be trusted.

So you can imagine his displeasure when Shinra expected him to _interact_ with the snake.

"Hi," Shizuo grunted and turned back to his breakfast, making it known that he wanted nothing to do with the Slytherin boy.

Shinra frowned at this and was about to apologize for his friend when Izaya squeezed his way onto the bench, plopping down right next to Shizuo and earning some grimaces from other Gryffindors. Obviously, he couldn't take a hint or he just didn't care.

"So you're Shizuo, right?" Izaya smiled, making sure that he wasn't going to be ignored that easily. "I've already heard about you quite a lot. Weren't you the one who threw your desk at Draco Malfoy yesterday?"

"That's none of your business…" the Gryffindor muttered, rubbing his wrist which was still sore from him spraining it the day before.

"Ooh, I was right… Someone is a bit touchy~" Izaya smirked, causing Shinra to throw nervous glances between the two. "You seem very interesting… Hope we can be friends, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo froze, wondering if he heard right. "What did you call me?"

"What? Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, looking unfazed. "I think it's a nice little nickname, that's all."

"Don't call me that," Shizuo growled in warning, glaring daggers at the other boy.

"Watch me~" Izaya chuckled. "Shi-zu-cha…"

At this point, Shinra decided to intervene to prevent his Gryffindor friend from picking up the entire house table in a fit of rage. "Hey, uh, I've been curious about something since the night of the sorting…"

Shizuo and Izaya turned to look at him, spat forgotten.

"What is it?" Izaya asked with much enthusiasm.

_Uh-oh… _Shizuo thought. _This can't be good…_

"You know how last night the headmaster said that only a few places were off-limits, like the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor?" the Ravenclaw asked and the two nodded. "Well, I was wondering what on earth is on the third-floor. I mean, we know why the Forbidden Forest is off-limits but as for the third-floor corridor…"

Izaya's eyes lit up almost immediately. "How about we go and find out for ourselves?"

Shizuo choked on his milk. "What? That's crazy!"

"I have to admit, it is against the rules… I don't know if I could bring myself to break the rules…" Shinra sighed in dismay but Shizuo could tell well enough that he was dying of curiosity… as could Izaya.

"It'll be quick," Izaya said. "After dinner, we'll just 'lose our way' and go the third floor. Just sneak in, see what's going on there, and sneak out. No harm done whatsoever. Sound good?"

"Well…" Shinra murmured, looking unsure until his face brightened. "Okay! What about you, Shizuo?"

"Are you kidding?" Shizuo snorted, running a hand through his brown hair. "We're not supposed to be up there. I'm not going."

"B-but… Shizuo…" Shinra pouted. "It won't be any fun without you…"

"Don't worry about him," Izaya smirked. "He's just too scared to there, that's all. It's okay, Shizu-chan, I understand…"

"I am _not _scared," Shizuo snapped, glaring at the Slytherin boy.

"Oh?" Izaya asked, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Prove it."

…

"Why am I even doing this…?" Shizuo sighed to himself as they walked up the staircases that night.

"It's not going to be that bad," Shinra assured his friend. "We're just going to take a little peek, that's all…"

"I am completely and totally confident of that now…" Shizuo sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, that little flea isn't even here yet…"

"'Flea…?'" the Ravenclaw repeated, cocking his head to the side. "You mean Izaya?"

"Who else?"

"Why is it that you don't like him?" Shinra asked. "And don't you dare say otherwise! I can tell."

"There's just something about him," the Gryffindor said. "Every time he looks at me, I want to beat his face in. I can already tell that he's nothing but slime. A no-good, dirty snake…!"

"Now, now… Who on earth could you be talking about?"

"Oh hi, Izaya!" Shinra smiled, waving to the Slytherin as Shizuo growled in annoyance. "We were wondering where you were."

"_I _could have cared less…" the Gryffindor snorted.

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up with something," Izaya apologized, ignoring Shizuo's comment. "Are you two ready?"

Shinra nodded excitedly and all Shizuo said was, "As ready as I'll ever be, flea…"

"Flea?" Izaya asked as they made their way up the stairs. "What's that supposed to mean, Shizu-chan?"

"You gave me a nickname, I'm giving you one," the Gryffindor responded. "Let's just get this over with, alright? I'm tired and there's a bed in the Gryffindor dormitories with my name on it."

"If you insist…" Izaya chuckled and suddenly, the staircase lurched under their feet and began to move. "Here we go~"

The large stone staircase slowly moved from its original position to a landing that was slightly higher than the one it led to beforehand. Shizuo was about to get off when Izaya grabbed his robes, dragging him back.

"Flea, what the-?"

"Not here," the Slytherin said simply. "Next stop."

"How do you know all this?" Shinra asked, showing interest that Shizuo did not really have.

"I've memorized the system," was all that Izaya said before pointing out the next stop. "There. That's where we'll get off to get to the third floor corridor."

Shizuo rose an eyebrow at the Slytherin. Regardless of what he thought of the other boy, he had to admit that Izaya had a good head on his shoulders. After all, he had only been at the school for two days or so and already memorized how and when the staircases moved. Needless to say, it was impressive.

"Here we are," Izaya announced once they got to the correct landing, walking on ahead of the two others. "Well, are you coming?"

Shinra nodded and quickly joined the Slytherin. Shizuo only rolled his eyes, let out a long sigh, and followed reluctantly.

The lights of the third floor were just about non-existent, aside from torches that were lit alongside the walls. The entire corridor was gloomy, dark, and even slightly chilly. It looked foreboding enough to turn away from but after Izaya had called him out on being scared, Shizuo couldn't back down now.

"So… what are we going to do?" Shinra asked the boy in front.

"We'll just look around a bit," Izaya answered. "You know, see why this place is forbidden and all."

"All I can see are cobwebs…" Shizuo snorted, leaning against a wooden door. "So far, I'm thinking that the only reason this place is off-limits is to see how many stupid kids go wandering off to find it…"

"Oh, come on, Shizuo!" Shinra protested. "There's got to be something that makes it forbidden or else we would be allowed to come up here!"

"I doubt it, Shinra," the Gryffindor snorted. "This whole thing is just one big crock of unicorn turds."

"Well, aren't you a doubting Thomas?" Izaya sighed dramatically.

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo snapped. "I didn't even want to come here in the first place but you…!" he paused in the middle of his sentence, as if he had heard something alarming. "…Do you two hear that…?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Shinra whispered back and Shizuo gestured for them to come over.

"It sounds like snoring…" the Gryffindor said. "Like something big is sleeping on the other side of this door…"

"Let's seen then, shall we?" Izaya asked, a rather devilish smirk twisting its way onto his face.

"I don't think we should…" Shizuo frowned. "It could be dangerous."

"Oh Shizu-chan, please do not worry about me," Izaya smirked, pushing past the other boy so he could get to the door. "I assure you, I'll be fine."

"Your funeral…"

Izaya rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor and opened the door, looking a little shocked to see what was on the other side. Behind the door was a massive dog-like beast with three heads, sleeping away in one large room meant to contain it. The three boys could only stare in horror as three pairs of eyes blinked open, focusing on the intruders. With three loud barks, the three-headed beast lunged for the boys but was stopped when Shizuo threw the door closed, holding it shut with his great strength as Izaya and Shinra rushed to lock it.

"You idiot!" Shizuo snapped. "I told you not to open it!"

"Well, I didn't expect _that_!" Izaya hissed as he finally latched the door. "Besides, who keeps something like that locked in a school?"

"With all I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised…" Shizuo sighed, moving away from the door. "There. We saw why this place is off-limits. Can we go now before we get caught?"

"We probably should head back…" Shinra agreed. "Everyone's probably in bed by now…"

"Aren't you at all interested about why they have a three-headed demon dog locked up here?" Izaya asked. "I know this place is far from normal but even in this case, I would deem this just plain weird. Why do they need something like that anyways?"

"I'm not willing to find out," Shizuo snorted as he began to walk back to where they came. "You have fun though, flea…"

"Oh, is Shizu-chan scared again?" Izaya taunted.

"Flea, that's just getting…" Shizuo stopped, staring at something near Izaya's wrist… almost looking like a moving shadow. "There's something near you… something that's moving…"

"Nice try, Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled. "But I don't scare that easy-AHHH!"

In a matter of seconds, the moving shadow wrapped around Izaya's arm and pulled the boy off into the shadows, leaving no trace.

"I-Izaya!" Shinra cried out as Shizuo let out a panicked cry of "Flea!"

"Wh-what happened…?" the Ravenclaw asked his friend.

"I…I don't know…" Shizuo gasped, looking around cautiously. "But we'd better leave and tell someone." He quickly turned to the stairs and was about to leave when he noticed Shinra wasn't following. "Shinra, aren't you…" The other boy had disappeared as well. "…coming…?"

He looked around wildly, searching for the two boys that disappeared. Where had they gone? What had taken them? Was this the reason why the third floor was banned? While many questions flew through his head, something whipped out of the darkness and grabbed the collar of his robes. Shizuo fought hard against it as it dragged him back but no matter what he did, he couldn't fight against the pull on his robes. He flew back into the darkness, waiting to meet his fate…

And found himself suspended in mid-air.

Shizuo looked around again and saw Shinra and Izaya hanging next to him. He sighed in relief, glad to see they were okay… and then noticed that their eyes were focused on something else. He turned his head slightly to look at whatever they were looking at and came face to face with their captor.

That is, if their captor had a face… much less a head.

At the realization that whatever had a hold of him was headless and therefore functioning without a head, the Gryffindor let out a panicked yell and tried to squirm away, his escape attempts all in vain.

"Wha-what… what is going on?" he demanded to the headless person. "What are you? What are you doing? Put us down now or I'll-!"

"Shizuo, calm down!" Shinra said from next to him. "She's not going to hurt us."

…_She?_

Shizuo glanced at the headless person again and noticed that it was, in fact, a she. He blinked at the headless woman, who gently lowered them to the floor and took a notepad out of her robes.

'What are you doing up here?' she wrote on the notepad, showing it to all three boys. 'This corridor is strictly forbidden to all students.'

"W-we're sorry, ma'am," Shinra apologized. "We just wanted to see what was up here…"

'Haven't you heard the expression "curiosity killed the cat?"'

"Yeah… well…" Shinra chuckled nervously. "I think we forgot about it…"

'You're lucky you didn't get hurt. I'm going to have to deduct points from all of your houses, is that clear?' the woman asked.

"Only professors can do that!" Izaya protested. "We don't even know who you are!"

'I assure you I have the right,' the woman said. 'I am Professor Celty Sturluson. I teach the Ancient Runes class. Feel lucky that I'm not going to expel you for snooping around up here.'

"Then… what _are _you going to do to us, Professor?" Shinra asked shyly.

'Detention for being out after hours,' Celty told him. 'You three are to report to my office tomorrow during dinner. Is that understood?'

All three answered, "Yes, ma'am…"

"Shinra, why'd you open your big mouth?" Shizuo hissed to his friend.

"Sorry!"

'May I have your names?' the Professor asked.

"Shinra Kishitani."

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo then elbowed the Slytherin next to him, who was focusing more on the ceiling than Celty.

"What?" Izaya snapped and then turned to Celty when prompted. "Izaya Orihara. Can we go now?"

'You may, Mr. Orihara,' Celty said and then wrote a little more on the notepad, shoving it back in the Slytherin's face. 'I recommend you have more patience. It may keep you from getting killed one day…'

"Thanks…" Izaya sighed.

'Go to bed, all three of you,' the Professor commanded. 'And don't you dare try to skip out of detention or I will hunt you down.'

"Yes, ma'am," the three said again and immediately turned back to the way they came.

"That was… interesting to say the least…" Izaya said as they went back down the stairs.

"What do you think she was?" Shizuo asked. "I've never seen anything like that in my entire life…"

"She's a dullahan," Shinra answered wisely. "I've read about them. I wonder what she's doing _here _though…"

"No offense, but I'm more focused on sleep at the moment…" Shizuo sighed.

"Funny, she wasn't at the professors' table…" Izaya noted.

"True but she doesn't really need to eat," Shinra said. "They probably didn't want to scare the students either, I bet…"

"Whatever the cause, I find it strange…" the Slytherin frowned.

"I think she's pretty…" Shinra smiled and Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd crush on a woman without a head," the Gryffindor sighed, shaking his head. "Let's get to bed before you get any funny ideas about dissecting her…"

As Shinra groaned and followed his friend, Izaya looked over his shoulder, back towards where the corridor was.

"Flea, are you coming?"

The Slytherin followed the other two slowly down the stairs, his mind wandering back to what they had seen inside that one room. While Shizuo and Shinra's attention had been placed on the three-headed dog, Izaya had noticed the trap door it was standing on. It only took a few minutes to piece together that there was something else the third-floor corridor was hiding and whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a pile of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. His eyes flickered to the others; should he tell them about the door? No, only he could know…

And only he could find out.

**AN: I'm sure you may have noticed that I stated that Shizuo's hair is brown. At the moment, his hair is its original color prior to him getting it dyed and I hope that no one got too confused over this. It's hard for me to not imagine him blond so I have to think of little Shizuo from episode 7. ^^ Also, I'll be explaining more about the reasons for Celty being there later but I put her in charge of the Ancient Runes class because 1. Just about everything else that fit her character was taken and 2. Since she's a spirit that's been alive for years on end and probably has great knowledge of Celtic Ireland, I think it would be more her shtick. **


	3. Chapter 3

3

Of Stars and Planets

"This is blasphemy, you know…" Masaomi muttered to Mikado as they walked up to the Astronomy tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts. "It's a crime to make us go to a class at midnight. Can't we just ditch Astronomy and go to bed?"

"Masaomi-kun!" Mikado gasped. "You know we can't do that! Professor Sinistra would kill us!"

"Okay, okay… sheesh…" Masaomi pouted. "Can't take a joke, can you?"

"Square root of three points."

"Only that?" Masaomi asked, frowning. "Come on, Mikado! My jokes are way better than that!"

"I'm sorry but I do not share your views in that area," Mikado said, no sincerity to his "apology."

"You're no fun…" Masaomi pouted as they continued up the tower.

"Did you finish your star chart from last week?"

"Maybe…"

"Masaomi-kun!" Mikado scolded as they finally got to the top of the Astronomy tower. "You had an entire week!"

"Well, I _would_ have gotten done if I hadn't been given an unnecessary detention by Professor Snape…" Masaomi pouted as everyone else began to file in.

"You _meant _to set Malfoy-san's robes on fire," Mikado reminded his fellow Gryffindor. "Sinistra-sensei is going to tear you to pieces…"

"Don't remind me…" Masaomi hissed as their professor walked in.

Once Professor Sinistra had made herself known to the class, everyone settled down, pulling out their star charts to hand in. As the Professor called everyone up to hand in said charts, Mikado's eyes wandered over to a girl next to him, one of his fellow Gryffindors. She had short black hair that barely touched her shoulders and indifferent brown eyes that gazed out blankly from behind her round glasses. He had seen her around but didn't really know much about her aside from her name.

"What'cha staring at?"

Mikado jumped, snapping out of his trance to see Masaomi grinning devilishly at him.

"N-nothing!" he protested, trying to keep his friend from noticing who he was staring at.

Unfortunately for him, Masaomi was just a perceptive as he was flirty and his brown eyes spotted the girl in seconds. "Ohhh, Mikado~! You're staring at Anri Sonohara, aren't you?"

"N-no! I-I…!" Mikado protested but quickly found that it was in vain.

"You dog!" Masaomi chuckled, putting an arm around his friend and shaking him around. "Look at you, meek Mikado, growing up and taking interest in the ladies!"

"Mr. Kida, please unhand Mr. Ryuugamine and hand in your star chart," Professor Sinistra called, glaring at the person she had personally labeled "problem student."

"Coming, sensei!" Masaomi grinned and pranced up to the Professor, seemingly unworried about his impending doom.

It wasn't long until Mikado heard the Professor chewing Masaomi out for not completing his chart. Soon enough, Masaomi came back with a pout on his lips.

"She's giving me detention so I can finish the assignment…" he grunted.

"When?"

"Lunch…" Masaomi pouted. "This blows…"

"You should have done the assignment…" Mikado sighed, barely looking up as his name was called. "I would advise completing it next time…"

Masaomi stuck his tongue out at his friend as Mikado went to turn in his chart. Shortly after Mikado returned, Sinistra had gotten all of the charts from the students and started to direct them to the telescopes.

"Today, you will be studying Saturn and its moons," she instructed. "Only two to a telescope, please… and partner up with someone you haven't worked with yet." She glared at Masaomi when she said that, as if she knew his plan was to slack off and copy Mikado's notes later. "Understand?" the students nodded. "Good. Get to work."

"Rotten luck," Masaomi sighed as people started moving around to get partners. "Well, Mikado, my friend, I guess that leaves you no other choice but to pair up with Anri-chan~!"

"Wh-what?" Mikado gasped. "B-but… I… I don't know… what would I say…?"

"It's not like you're asking her to marry you," Masaomi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just ask her if she wants to be your partner… but asking her to go out wouldn't be half-bad either…"

"Masaomi-kun!"

"Just go already before someone else takes her," the blond sighed, pushing his friend towards the girl.

"Oof!" Mikado gasped as he fell forward. "Masaomi-kun!"

"Um… Ryuugamine-san…?"

Mikado looked up to see Anri standing in front of him, staring at him shyly. "S-Sonohara-san! I… I'm sorry for coming over here like that…"

"It's okay…" the shy girl whispered.

"Um…" Mikado paused, trying to search his brain for the correct words. Darn it, why did he have to be so shy? "W-well, I…"

"Ryuugamine-san?"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind working with me?" Anri asked shyly, looking at her feet. "If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine…"

"N-no!" Mikado said suddenly and then caught himself. "I mean, I… I would love to, Sonohara-san."

Anri smiled softly and took a telescope for the two of them to share, directing the scope in the general direction of Saturn. Mikado took out his sketchbook and they passed the scope between themselves, glancing in to get a good look at the ringed planet's moons.

"We're sketching all of them, right?" Mikado asked.

"Yes," Anri answered.

"Now, which one is Enceladus again?"

"The one with the tiger stripes," Anri handed the telescope to Mikado. "See?"

"You're right," the Gryffindor boy smiled. "They do kind of look like tiger stripes…"

Anri only smiled as she continued to sketch the moons, suddenly seeming happier and a little less shy. The two continued to talk and compare sketches as a certain somebody watched from afar.

"So, they hit it off right away…" Masaomi smiled as he watched them. "Ah, little Mikado is slowly becoming a man…"

"Kida-kun, will you please return your attention back to Saturn?" Saki Mikajima, the Ravenclaw he had partnered up with, asked politely, tugging at his sleeve.

"Alright, alright…" Masaomi sighed. "But only if you go on a date with the great Masaomi Kida~!"

"I'll consider it," Saki smirked, nudging him playfully.

"Then expect to see more of me in the future," Masaomi grinned, taking the telescope from her. "That is if Sinistra-sensei doesn't kill me first. Did you know I'm her favorite student?"

"No, I didn't," Saki replied in false awe.

"Would you like to know why?"

The Ravenclaw girl smiled softly at him. "I have all morning…"

**Astronomy is a subject that's not talked about much. It's one of their core classes but not as well known as Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. According to the Harry Potter lexicon, the class is taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra and is later taught by the centaur Firenze, I think around the fifth year or so. It seems to be that the class meets once a week at midnight to study the skies... which is probably a good thing because who would want to go to class at midnight every night? I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! I'm glad I finally got this done! I'm sorry I took so long but I finally brushed the dust off this thing and I hope to get more put up soon. =) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

4

Halloween

"Just one more month… one more month…" Shizuo muttered to himself during dinner.

"What are you going on about?" his fellow Gryffindor Kyohei Kadota asked him.

"One month or so until Christmas," Shizuo said to his new friend. Out of most people he knew, Kadota was one of the few Shizuo could tolerate. He was quiet, spoke only when he needed, and knew how to keep from being horribly annoying. Kyohei Kadota was the only bit of peace Shizuo could ever get in his life.

"Are you going back home for Christmas?" Kadota asked.

"I don't know actually…" Shizuo sighed.

"Then don't worry about it for now," Kadota advised him. "It's Halloween. There's a little more than a month ahead of you. Just enjoy today for now."

"Yeah…" Shizuo muttered as he went back to eating, eyeing that damned flea at the Slytherin table. If Christmas meant getting away from Izaya for a while, then it was all he would want for the year.

He had been right in assuming that Izaya would only bring him trouble. Since September, the flea had been setting him up and getting him in trouble. From messing him up in Potions to tricking him into destroying things with his monstrous strength, Shizuo had become something akin to Izaya's new toy. Every week Shizuo had detention with a different professor as well as a different bone broken for exerting himself. The up-coming break would be much appreciated.

As Shizuo glared at the Slytherin boy who had caused him so much grief, Izaya whipped around and caught his gaze, a mischievous smirk spreading across his lips. Shizuo growled and picked his fork up threateningly, wondering how hard he would have to throw it to gauge the flea's stupid eyes out. Kadota noticed this and forced him to lower his hand, keeping the beast at bay.

"Stupid flea…" Shizuo growled, going back to poking at his food again.

However, he did not get to focus on his dinner for long because at that moment, Professor Quirrell came bursting through the doors of the Great Hall with a scream of "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Every single head in the hall snapped up in surprise, watching the turban-wearing professor run around in panic. After his hysterics, the man promptly fainted and there was a second of silence before the screaming set in. In a matter of minutes, the headmaster got the students to calm down and ordered they all go to bed immediately. As the houses began to file out, Shizuo noticed Izaya slipping away from Slytherin house. The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes in suspicion and pulled away from his group as well, following the flea. Whatever Izaya was up to, it was no good…

…

"How on earth could I lose him…?" Shizuo muttered to himself as he wandered through the halls of the school, looking around for Izaya. Damn staircases… Why did they have to change at the most inopportune times?

As he wandered along, he heard a low snarl and quickly took cover behind a suit of armor, watching carefully for whatever had made the noise. He watched from his hiding place as a giant, lumbering beast walked by, dragging its club along the floor as it shuffled along. Shizuo wrinkled his nose at the smell and the sheer ugliness of the beast; that was most likely the troll that was in the dungeons…

_Hopefully, it doesn't go any further… _he thought to himself, waiting for the beast to sluggishly make its exit.

Once the troll was gone, Shizuo slowly began to remove himself from behind the armor when he saw the curtains to the window across from him ruffle strangely. The curtains parted and revealed Izaya, who had been sitting on the window sill for the entire time. The Slytherin boy jumped down from his hiding place and continued to sneak through the halls of Hogwarts.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. So he wasn't too far off track after all… Deciding not to pass this opportunity by, the Gryffindor boy slipped out from behind the suit of armor and followed Izaya all the way, keeping a good distance so the Slytherin wouldn't notice he was being followed. Once or twice, Izaya would suddenly stop and look around, as if he were slightly lost. Then he would make a decision and keep going, Shizuo silently trailing behind. Eventually, Izaya slipped through a door and Shizuo quickly grabbed it, letting it slide closed after he got into the room.

"This isn't the place…" he heard Izaya mutter as the Slytherin boy wandered around the room. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten off at the second floor…"

Shizuo hid in the darkness as he spied on Izaya, growing more suspicious of the boy as time passed by. What on earth was he looking for and why?

"I guess I'll have to wait until later…" Izaya sighed. "They've probably handled the troll by now anyways." He paused, his red eyes catching something. "Mm? What's this?"

Shizuo frowned as Izaya moved out of sight. Where the hell was he going? What did he find?

"Now why would someone put something like a mirror in a place like this…?" he heard Izaya ask himself. "A mirror's nothing special, isn't it? It's not like it can show me something I…" he stopped, growing eerily silent.

Shizuo held back a curse. What was going on _now_? He slowly moved from his hiding place to get a better look at Izaya and found him standing in front of a full-length, ornate mirror. At the top of the mirror were engraved words that read "_Erised stra ehru oyt on wohsi_." Shizuo furrowed his brow; what kind of language was that?

A small sound pulled him from his thoughts and his attention went back to Izaya. What was that, some sort of whimper…? He then noticed that the Slytherin boy's fists were clenched tightly, almost to the point that the knuckles were white. Izaya's posture suddenly changed, his shoulders hunching over and his chin dipping slightly. The sound that Shizuo had heard before came back along with some sniffling and it suddenly made sense to the Gryffindor boy. Izaya, his nemesis, was crying.

Shizuo moved a bit more so that he could see Izaya's face and saw tears rolling down the Slytherin's face. The Gryffindor blinked in amazement, surprised to see his enemy showing an emotion other than pure glee in other people's pain. Choosing to watch no longer, Shizuo quietly left the room and made his way back to the Gryffindor commons, vowing silently that he would never speak of that again as long as he lived.

**Ah yes, the Mirror of Erised... While writing this, I thought it would be interesting for Izaya to find the mirror. What he saw, however, I will not reveal until later... cause I'm slightly evil. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this and please review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Back for another chapter! =D I apologize for this one being so short... but it was such a good idea. ^^ For one thing, I really wanted to introduce Erika and Walker because I love them so much! Oh my goodness, they make the world a much better place with their ultimate otaku-ness! ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

5

Quidditch

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

Despite all the cheering around him, Kyohei Kadota remained silent, his red and gold scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to keep him warm. For crying out loud, it was just a game of Quidditch… what was so great about a bunch of people on brooms zipping around? He just didn't get it at all…

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

And then there was the cheering. Dear lord, the cheering… He really liked being in Gryffindor house, he really did, but it disturbed him just how much people got into house-spirit. There was a way to be a proud Gryffindor without being overly-peppy, he just knew it…

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"It's too cold for this crap…" Saburo Togusa growled next to him, huddling into his robes. "I'm not cheering until I get warm…"

Saburo was one of the first people Kadota had befriended at Hogwarts. He had met the other Gryffindor boy during History of Magic and the two had gotten along pretty well. Saburo wasn't too crazy or too high-maintenance; he was on the same level as Kadota himself, calm and level-headed. The only other person he had met and could stand was Shizuo but during Qudditch matches, the temperamental Gryffindor was hard to talk to due to the fact that he was constantly glaring at Izaya, probably trying to mentally influence at bludger to fly out of nowhere and collide with the Slytherin boy's head. So that left Saburo to talk with during such situations.

"I understand…" Kadota sighed. "I hate sports… they don't really make sense to me…"

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"So annoying…" Saburo muttered, trying to block out the incessant cheering.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"Yeah…" Kadota nodded and then paused, picking out new voices in the crowd. "Wait… does anything sound different to you?"

"No…"

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"There are these voices… they don't sound like Gryffindor voices…"

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"…I don't hear anything…" Saburo paused and listened closely. "No, wait… I hear it…"

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

"Sounds like they're getting closer…" Kadota muttered and looked over his shoulder, seeing two cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" the Hufflepuffs cheered, bright smiles on their faces.

"Hold on, one second! Why are you two cheering for Gryffindor?" Kadota asked. "You're in Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuffs paused, exchanging perplexed glances. The one closer to Kadota, a girl with black hair tied back into a messy bun, turned to the Gryffindors with a smile.

"So far, Gryffindor is winning!" she responded. "So we're cheering for them!"

"Besides, our house isn't competing today," the other, a boy with short brown hair, said. "Not to mention, Harry Potter is on your team!"

"Yeah!" the girl gushed. "He's the perfect underdog, unlikely hero character!"

"Exactly!" the boy smiled. "We must support the underdog and make sure he is able to walk the path to his destiny with pride!"

"…Right…" Kadota sighed. "Who are you two anyways?"

"I'm Erika Karisawa," the girl smiled.

"And I'm Walker Yumasaki," the boy smiled as well, putting a hand on Erika's shoulder. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"Yeah, everyone else keeps kicking us out of their groups…" Erika chuckled nervously. "They keep saying that we're too loud and weird…"

"Can't imagine why…" Saburo mumbled.

"I don't mind if you sit here for now," Kadota shrugged and the two cheered wildly, making him instantly regret his decision.

"Thank you so much!" Erika smiled. "You're like the cool big brother character!"

"He is!" Walker gushed. "May we call you nii-sama or nii-san?"

"No!" Kadota snorted. "Call me by my name, Kyohei Kadota."

"Ooooh! So coooollll!" Erika and Walker gushed.

Unknown to Kadota, he had just gained two more friends that would be with him for the rest of his years at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah... Getting close to Christmas for our DRRR and HP characters... which means, it's halfway through the year already! How time flies when you're making magic... Introducing a few more characters here since I've mainly been focusing on Mikado, Masaomi, Shizuo, and Izaya... I've come to the conclusion that the characters from both series need to interact more so maybe I'll do that for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**

6

Jealousy

December in England was proving to be rather beautiful. Almost everything was white, covered in crystalline flakes, and when the sun came out, every inch of the ground sparkled, almost blinding whoever looked upon it. To many students, the sight was lovely. However to the second-year Slytherin girl who was busy packing for the holiday break, it was nothing special. It was just _snow_; just a bunch of meaningless flakes made of frozen water that fell from the sky every winter. There were other things that were more important to her… like family.

_Yes, family… _she thought as she picked up a picture of her and her brother. _Family and love._ She held the picture frame close to her chest. _Oh, Seiji… My love for you is the only thing that matters…_

She packed the picture into her suitcase and gathered up all of her luggage, exiting the second-year girls' dorms as fast as she could. Yes… her love was all that mattered, was all that was real. Nothing else was. Everything else was fake. All she needed to do was protect her brother and give all her love to him but this damned school had kept her from doing so.

_Why did they have to put him in a separate house? _she thought to herself. _I need to protect Seiji! I need to be with him!_

She had seen the strange brunette first-year Hufflepuff girl eyeing her brother in the Great Hall during every single one of their meals. She couldn't stand how much attention Seiji was getting from that little brat. He was _hers _and hers alone. No one else could have him!

"Are you leaving, Namie-san?" an impish voice drawled, mischief coating every word.

Namie Yagiri, as she was named, turned to that strange first-year Slytherin boy that had taken to bothering her at every turn. She hated so much to look at him, to peer into those taunting wine-colored eyes and feel like he, who should be beneath her, was looking down on her.

"Oh… It's you…" she sighed, glaring at him with tired dark brown eyes. "What's your name again?" Truthfully, she hadn't forgotten but she wanted him to know just how much he meant to her. To her, he was lower than the dirt beneath her feet.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten already~" the boy teased. "Izaya Orihara. Hopefully, you'll remember it until we see each other again."

Namie snorted and looked away, intent on ignoring the boy until she got out of the commons and to the train station. In a minute, she realized that he was following her, dragging his own luggage behind him.

"You're going home for the holidays as well?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes," Izaya sighed. "I wish my parents didn't have the money for me to go back to Japan because I know I could so much fun staying here."

At first, Namie blew the comment off as a child's normal reaction to leaving a place they had grown accustomed to but something in the boy's tone made her change her mind. Izaya sounded like he was up to something and judging by the look in his eyes, a certain amount of mischief was most likely required for whatever he was planning. Mischief… not like a silly prank that Peeves would pull but something more… frightening.

_What are you up to…? _she thought as she stared at the imp beside her, wondering just what was going on in that brain of his.

"Sister!"

Namie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a brunette Hufflepuff boy running up to her, a small smile on his face and luggage trailing behind him.

"Seiji…" she murmured and then smiled. There he was, right in her line of sight.

"I'm ready to get on the train," Seiji told her. "Should we head off?" He paused, his hazel eyes focusing on Izaya. "Who's this…?"

"Izaya Orihara," the Slytherin boy smiled, resembling the Cheshire Cat. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you…" Seiji said quickly and turned back to his sister. "Should we leave now?"

"Just once second," Namie told him, eyes sliding over to the boy beside her. "I have a feeling someone here wants to talk to me…"

Seiji nodded and began to walk off, leaving Namie with the strangest first-year she would ever meet.

"My, my… You sure are perceptive," Izaya chuckled, his lips curving into a sickeningly sweet smile. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes," Namie responded. "Not to mention you were making my skin crawl with that absurd staring of yours. What do you want?"

"Just curious about your brother there," Izaya chuckled. "Seiji was it? So… a Hufflepuff, huh?" He smirked once he saw the older Slytherin stiffen. "That bother you at all?"

"Of course not!" Namie snapped and then realized that she had been too defensive. "I… I mean…"

"Ah, so it does bother you…" Izaya chuckled. "Now let's find out why… Are you over-protective? Paranoid?" His lips curved into a particularly evil grin. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?" Namie scoffed. "That's…"

"Ridiculous? I think not…" Izaya smirked, circling around the girl like a predator closing in for the kill. "You're jealous because you're separated from him and that separation can lead to someone else taking him away from you. You're the only one who can have him in this world and everything will just fall apart if you lose him to another." His smile grew wider as Namie gave him a venomous glare. "Am I getting warm?"

"You don't understand!" Namie snapped. "I need to protect Seiji and I can't do that if he's separated from me! My love is the only thing that matters! He needs my love! I am the only one who can give it to him!"

"Well, well…" Izaya chuckled. "Thanks for proving my theory. I had no idea that you could be so obsessed with your own brother…"

Namie paused and blinked at him, her eyes growing wide. She had played right into his hands. "You…" No words could describe the hate she felt for the younger boy at the moment. She turned away from the younger boy and promptly abandoned him for the train station.

"I'll see you on the train, Namie-san!" Izaya called out cheerfully, waving in farewell.

It was then that Namie came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be missing Hogwarts that Christmas, especially a Hogwarts with a weasel like Izaya Orihara.


End file.
